Talk:The World I Know/@comment-3460535-20131219125246
So the other day my familys business was robbed and my older sister was attacked... It's like the creep waited for the right time. I knew there was something off about him. Off and on the past few weeks this man has come over periodically for coffee my parents thought he seemed polite and charming but I just had a feeling something about just didn't seem right. Perhaps with us being busy preparing for the holidays, me exams and other things we've been a bit side tracked. This creep came over for coffee a lot these past couple weeks so I guess he got to know us. Immediately I just had a feeling something didn't feel right about him. Also he was always seemed to staring at my older sister, every chance he could it seemed. I was not at all suspecting what happened the other day though. The other cook who works with my parents is off sick right now with pnemonia so the other day my parents decided to go to the hospital and see how he was doing. They were only supposed to go be gone a short time, so my older sister took charge of the seemingly quiet afternoon. She thought in the quiet short time she might serve a few drinks, maybe some fries or slices of pie. Then she told me the man came in looked around a couple times and out from his coat dropped an empty listerine mouth wash bottle. First she tried to be calm and offer him some coffee but he came forward to her and pushed her hard and she fell back and tripped and screamed at her at the top of his lungs that he didn't want any shitty coffee, but he wanted the money and demanded her to get it for him. Then she broke free him but he ran up to her again and grabbed her and slapped her hard and pointed to the cash register then finally he took out a hammer and gleamed his eyes and said something like "get it now you deaf stupid ****" and so she opened it up and thrown a big wad of $20 dollar bills at him and asked him very upsetting and very nervously to leave but he went up and grabbed on the shirt and said I want to see more take it off, then I'll leave. She of course told him no slapped his face, but he grabbed her hands and squeezed them hard and then as I came in the back to do my little dishwashing shift I heard the commotion and the cries of what sounded like my older sister very upset. I walked into the dinning room to see that he was now bent over picking up the money that she threw at him and there was my sister standing against the wall terrifed, crying upset with her shirt streched and and the sleeve torn. Then I ran up to him as he was saying something like " you "*****" Huh did I say you could ge--" I punched him in the gut and when he felt the pain I grabbed him by the arm and swung him into the wall hard and then he got up took some of the money and said " This isn't over " you stupid deaf *****" and he tried to throw the hammer at us ( which fortunetly missed us) then ran off. We estimate he took off with about $160.00 My parents called the police when they found out and my Sister called an old boyfriend of hers whom she still friends with and is getting him and couple of his friends to look for him.